I want to Live
by FireCacodemon
Summary: A dying November 11 receives a strange gift from an unsuspecting rival. AU – Alternative World, Grim Reaper Hei. T to be safe.


FireCacodemon: Well, I got bored and wrote this. Not really planning much so enjoy.

* * *

I want to Live

A Darker Than Black Fan-Fiction

Written by FireCacodemon

Disclaimer: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura

AU – Alternative world!

Summary: A dying November 11 receives a strange gift from an unsuspecting rival. AU – Alternative World, Grim Reaper Hei.

* * *

November 11 lay in his own blood with a bloody smile on his face. He had just taken out as many members of the MI-6 that he could and it felt satisfying. Of course, he would have preferred to have learnt the secrets that BK-201 guarded so well. Throwing away his last cigarette, he looked up at the night sky to see the fake stars twinkle. His star would be falling soon and he knew it but he wasn't scared of death. He was a contractor; death was just an occupational hazard.

"Would...have much...preferred BK-201...to take my...life...it'll be less...painful..." November 11 weakly smiled before he heard someone approaching. "Come...to watch...me die...?" He asked, not looking at who was approaching.

"No." November 11's eyes widened as he remembered the cold voice of the Black Reaper since their first meeting. So, the Black Reaper was here. To gloat? No, that wasn't his style. Just to sit back and watch November 11's last moments? That seemed more likely but he said that he wasn't here to watch him die.

"What...are you...here for...?" November 11 struggled to speak as more blood forced its way up his throat and out his mouth.

"I'm here to ease your pain."

"...Why...?"

"I don't want to lose a rival, someone who keeps me on my toes and has recently started to make my life more enjoyable. I've lived for too long and have seen many allies, enemies and friends die." Those words confused November 11 for a second before the mask of the Black Reaper came into his line of vision. He would have jumped if his body allowed him to.

"Sentimental...aren't you...?" November 11 smiled slightly as he watched the Reaper walk over to his side and sat down on the ground next to him. The Reaper was sitting with his legs tucked under him like he was sitting at home. His hands rested on his knees and his coat fanned out behind him. It was a strange sight to see. November 11 could try and touch and kill him but he didn't have the strength. The Reaper must have known that and casually approached him for this specific reason. He knew that November 11 couldn't kill him.

"Do...you want...to live?" He asked November 11. November 11 looked confused by that question. What did he mean by that? The Reaper just grew more and more confusing yet mysterious at the same time. His contractor drive was soon quick to answer.

"Yes..." November 11 responded. He watched the Reaper nod and removed a glove off one of his hands, exposing the pale skin of the Reaper.

"Activate your power to try and kill me and I'll make your death more painful than it already is," the Reaper warned November 11. He blinked in understanding as the Reaper placed his hand on November 11's chest. "Before I do this...I want to make a few things clear. One, you'll be trained under me. Two, you cannot visit April, Misaki or July under any circumstance. It'll cause confusion and expose me and you. Three, you must not take a life before the soul is ready to depart. Four, you will follow me when I leave the country or return back to the Realm of the Dead. It'll take a while for you to adjust to your new life but I know you'll be fine."

That was a lot for November 11 to take in. What was the Reaper going to do? He had removed a glove off his hand and given him rules? What was going to happen? He was going to be trained under the Reaper? They were both evenly matched in skill and there probably wasn't anything that the Reaper could teach him to improve his skill. He had also said that he couldn't see April, Misaki or July again...his team...his companions were going to be left alone to feel the pain of his passing...November 11 felt horrible for doing that to them but it had to be done if that was what the Reaper told him. Cause confusion and expose them both? That didn't make sense. The last two conditions were also confusing too. He didn't have much to lose though? November 11 nodded at the Reaper with what little strength he had left. November 11 watched for a little while as nothing happened before seconds passed and strange markings started to form on the Reaper's hand. The marks started to glow a bright red-colour before snaking up his arm. A painful burning sensation suddenly filled November 11's body but he found that he couldn't make a noise and he felt something forcing his chest upwards. He could feel something being pulled violently, something he needed. The pain lasted for a while before it suddenly stopped. He couldn't feel any more pain. Not from the bullet that punctured his organs, not the tight feeling in his chest that he had gained from his payment, he didn't feel any pain. In fact, he felt like a brand new man.

"Pretend to be dead...they need to find your body...I'll come and find you when I've finished my task," the Reaper told him. There in his un-gloved hand was a bright pale blue flame encased with crystal. It looked like something you'd find out of a fantasy novel. November looked amazed at what was in the Reaper's hand.

"What's...that?" He pointed towards the crystal.

"This is your soul. I'll explain later, lie back down and 'die'." BK-201 pocketed the soul into his pocket and quickly ran off, the glowing marks faded and the glove was back on. Throwing his wire, he vanished into the night, leaving November 11 alone, confused but he lay back down and pretended to be dead.

Darker Than Black – I want to Live

Water was swiftly poured onto November 11's face, bringing him out from his sleep. He coughed and spluttered and frantically wiped the water off his face and quickly met the mask of the Black Reaper and jumped up.

"You have some explaining to do!" November 11 demanded. BK-201 nodded and slipped off his mask, revealing those midnight orbs for eyes which were filled with emotions.

"A proper introduction is required first," he extended his hand to November 11. "Hello, I'm Li Shengshun...or Hei...or BK-201...or The Reaper...The Black Reaper...any of those names is fine." Li smiled sweetly at November 11.

"Li Shengshun? Then you may call me Jack Simon, no other names." He shook Li's hand with a smile on his own. "Now explain."

"You're now a Grim Reaper, a servant of Death. You'll be training under me. I'll be teaching you everything you need to know about how to be a Grim Reaper, all your powers, gifts and everything else that comes with being a Grim Reaper."

"Did you go through this before...?"

"Yes, but that's another story to be told and an alternative timeline."

* * *

FireCacodemon: The last line means something. It's pretty obvious but meh. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
